


Finding Missouri

by amusawale



Series: War of the Winchesters [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Going on a Quest, Hopeful Dean Winchester, Intrigue, Lies, M/M, Monster!Sam, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Sam Winchester can't help himself, characters in different bodies, cynical Dean Winchester, eichen house, genevieve cortese - Freeform, non smutty sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusawale/pseuds/amusawale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam are married but their marriage is on the rocks because of things Sam did. Sam is fighting for his marriage and Dean tries to help him because just maybe he's not ready to give up on them either. The key to fixing Sam's mistakes may lie in finding Missouri. This is the hunt for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"Hello"

"Who is this?"

"Is this Sam Winchester?"

"Who's asking?"

"My name is Len Adams. I'm told you're looking for somebody."

"Who am I looking for and why do you care?"

"I care because the ancestors have told me to care."

"And why should I care about your ancestors?"

"Because you're looking for someone. And I can help you find them."

Who am I looking for?"

"You know."

"Do I?"

"The name Missouri mean anything to you?"

Sam hung up.


	2. Where the Fuck is Missouri?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> psych wards and office conversations.

She had just a tiny window.   
Barred.  
But it was a good gauge of whether it was daylight or night.   
During the day, a bar of light was reflected on the wall of the room. And she would sit and watch it; watch the motes of dust dancing in the light. It was the only distraction she had. Ever since she’d tried to stab an orderly with her nail, she hadn’t even been allowed to grow them. Every day, someone came in, watched her eat, cut her nails and made sure she wasn’t harboring any ‘concealed weapons’. It didn’t matter that the orderly was a demon. That wasn’t the point. You don’t attack people in authority and expect to get away with it.   
Besides, they said, the man had a key of Solomon tattoo on his arm, same as any other worker in the psych clinic.  
Yeah. She’d seen that. But she also saw the demon possessing the man. The one that tried to strangle her without using his hands. She was a dark skinned woman; the marks don’t show.  
Missouri  
A voice whispered to her. She started. That name sounded familiar. It had been calling to her since the rift between worlds happened. She’d heard the screaming; it had been so loud in her head she thought she might have to kill herself just to make it stop. And then the voices started…calling her name. Asking her to wake up and go. That she was needed. It was too much. She couldn’t do it. And then the assassins started. Daevas, djinns, rakshashas, malevolent spirits…they never stopped. So she locked herself in here, in this salt packed, iron plated, silver lined room. It had shut out some of the noise, and kept out the assassins…until that demon. Were they evolving? Or becoming immune? She didn’t want to even think about that.  
∞  
“Hey Dean”, Sam said knocking on his office door. Dean looked up, raking Sam’s physique with his eyes. Sam didn’t know if it was sexual interest or checking him over to see if he was alright. Or different. Or whatever Dean always checked for when Sam came into a room. He hoped it was the former. But he wasn’t going to get his hopes up.   
Fuck.  
He was horny as fuck.  
‘I wonder if I should cheat. It might light a fire under his ass.’  
Sam reflected on how ‘well’ that had worked last time.  
“What’s up?”  
Sam stepped into the room, “I got a weird phone call and I thought maybe you should know about it.”  
“Yeah? Okay from?”  
“No idea.”  
“Huh.”  
“Yeah. Anyway, they told me they can help me with Missouri.”  
“Do we believe them.”  
We.  
He said we.  
“Umm, since we don’t know who the hell it was I guess the answer’s no.”  
“You didn’t ask?”  
“I sorta hung up.”  
“Wise move Sammy.”  
“He caught me off guard. I didn’t know what else to do.”  
“Did you trace the call?”  
“What you take me for?”  
“And…?”  
“Scrambled.”  
“Huh.”  
“Yeah. I mean who has access to that type of technology?”  
“The CIA?”  
“What would the CIA want with us?”  
“Fuck knows.”  
“….”  
“Hey Dean?”  
“Yeah Sam?”  
“Stop typing for a minute. I wanna ask you something.”  
“I’m actually reconfiguring some surveillance but okay. I’ve stopped. What’s up?”  
Sam breathed in deeply, “I wanted to ask you…”  
“Yeah?”  
“Can we uh…”  
“I don’t know that that’s a good idea.”  
“Why not?”  
“I just don’t want us to get complacent.”  
“We won’t. I won’t. promise.”  
“I just don’t want to get things confused.”  
“They’re not. I’m not confused. I just want…”  
“Yeah…I know.”


	3. Introspective Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's POV; his 'get fucked' plan is put into action.

Sam couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this nervous. If he could spare the emotion he’d laugh hysterically at himself. But half of him was occupied with the kids. He’d scared Gen half to death – he thought- by insisting on getting the kids ready for bed himself. Dean was having an uncharacteristically long day at the office. Something to do with the coordinated vampire attack on the governor’s mansion. Sam hadn’t really had the time to watch the news to get the details. He was too busy preparing for _tonight_. He had a whole list of activities planned.

  1. Get home early and spend an hour with the kids, just playing and listening to them chatter about whatever they liked to chatter about.
  2. Have dinner as a family (edited: Dean’s been called away so have dinner with the kids and Gen).
  3. Prepare kids for bed and read them a story.



END OF PHASE ONE.

  1. Talk to Dean about the family, the house, the kids. Set out concrete plans for the future.
  2. Sit with him while he has his dinner and listen to how his day went.
  3. Don’t forget candlelight and mood music. (Bon Jovi? Bob Seger? Led Zepp?)
  4. Massage his feet/shoulders to relax him.



END OF PHASE TWO

  1. Sex, sex, sex, sex ( Oh please God) and more sex.



Phase one was going according to plan. Dinner had been pandemonium; the kids had been super excited to have him all to themselves.

 _“Papa see I ate all my vegetables? Can I have ice cream now?_ Jupiter had asked.

 _“Me too! Me too! Me too!”_ Jasmine had piped in.

There was a rule about vegetables before ice cream? Weird. Considering how Dean felt about vegetables. This must be Gen’s rule. He really should take more of an interest in what his kids ate. Dean would probably be happy to feed them junk food and burgers all day. His mind went back to his own childhood of Dean coming up with A Thousand Ways To Make Mac and Cheese and having chips for dinner. How it had turned his preferences to rabbit food as Dean called it as a result. The kids seemed to be more balanced though. He should probably go thank Gen or something. But then she might freak out and resign if he spoke to her anymore this evening. Baby steps. He’d thank her tomorrow.

For now, he wanted to take a scented bath and take the time to open himself up in the shower. make sure the pipes were clean and ready for occupation. Sam shuddered in anticipation. It really had been too long. He needed dick. He needed Dean’s dick. Now. Even worse, he needed the closeness that had seemed so effortless for years. He was tired of being out here on his own. He needed his Dean back under his thumb.

∞

“Sam?”

The voice startled him. He hadn’t been expecting it. He wasn’t ready. He turned around, still naked; he’d been drip drying from the shower, as he dug out the massage oil and waited for Gen to finish up whatever and leave.

He turned around, dick swinging unrestrainedly.

“Dean.”

His brother/husband looked him up and down in surprise.

“Uh…?”

Sam smiled, “Dean Winchester. Lost for words. Hey?” he gave a little small smug wave. Dean immediately straightened up, looked away and closed his mouth.

“Hey. A guy is allowed to be surprised dude. You’re naked, standing in the middle of my room, doing…what are you doing?”

“I thought you’d be real tired after dealing with that vamp BS so I thought I’d give you a foot massage. Y’know, make you feel better.”

Dean’s little side smile appeared at the corner of his lush pink lips. It was his ‘aww, so you can’t live without me’ smile. But Sam wasn’t even hating on it. Dean could have it if it meant that he got Dean in him, _tonight_.

“That’s cute Sam. I actually had to cut and run because Gen was sending me all these texts. She sounded worried. I didn’t know if you guys were okay or not.”

“I’m sorry my need to spend time with my children worried her”, he snarked. He wasn’t really mad; Gen was entitled to be worried. It’s not like his behavior today was characteristic of him. He got that. He was the workaholic. Dean was the Present Parent.

“Aww, don’t be like that. She’s entitled. But now that you’re here, in my room, and naked; let’s put that behind us. How about that?”

Sam could feel his whole body lighting up.

“Okay”, he said. Warm hands slithered around his waist, feeling him up and he tried not shiver. He really did. But he was soo _hungry_. Starved to touch.  Starved for Dean’s hand on his dick… _Oh God_! Dean’s hand was on his dick. His rock hard, leaking, desperate dick. Dean might think it was pre-come but it was actually tears of joy his dick was leaking. Joy at having those hands stroking it again. Making it feel wanted. Needed. Loved.

“Dean”, he whispered groaned, unable to resist jerking forward into Dean’s touch even as he leaned back into Dean’s warmth.

“How about we get me as naked as you and see what happens, huh?” Dean whispered in his ear, the breath from his speech hitting every frantic sensitive nerve which streaked from his ear straight to his brain and down to his dick. His mind shorted out and he forgot how to speak. So he just nodded his agreement frantically, hoping that was enough.

“Okay then, I’m gonna let you go for just a minute.”

Sam whimpered.

“It won’t take long. I promise baby.”

_Baby._

Dean called him baby.

He couldn’t help himself as his orgasm exploded, his whole body convulsing as he streaked the floor, the bed cover and himself with come.

It was pretty embarrassing.

He couldn’t bring himself to care.

He flopped forward onto the bed, waiting for Dean to begin making fun of him. Instead he got warm hands, caressing his back; his sides, running through his hair. The length of Dean’s body hanging over him like a shadow, not touching, but close enough that his presence was a blanket. Sam’s legs widened without any consultation with any other part of him, and Dean’s hand accepted the invitation; cupping his balls, and running his fingers along Sam’s perineum. Sam’s body jumped in reaction but then Dean was gone again and Sam was concerned enough to lift his head and see where he went. His brother walked to the sideboard and picked up the lube.

Yeah baby.

Fuck the hell outta me bro.

Sam wanted to say the words but…energy. Nil.

He grabbed a pillow, stuffing it beneath his stomach so his ass was hanging invitingly in the air. Dean turned back, dick at full attention and stopped short when he got a look at Sam. The smug smile was back; laced with more than a smidgeon of lust. His eyes looked as desperate as Sam felt to have his brother inside of him.

“Dean”, he whispered.

“I’m coming babe. I’m coming.”

“I already…I’m ready. Leave the lube. Fuck me now”, Sam managed to say. His brother’s eyes widened but nobody could accuse Dean Winchester of not being adaptable or having quick reflexes.

“Let’s do this”, he said dropping the lube on the floor and running at the bed.

Soon he was back over Sam, and his dick was sniffing eagerly at Sam’s hole.

“ _Deeeann_ ”, he keened, well past the point of impatience.

“I got you baby. I got you”, Dean said, caressing the cheeks of his ass even as breached Sam. They sighed in unison; a combination of relief and happiness leaving their bodies in a surge of breath. Sam held on the sheets, fists bunching as Dean slammed into him, again and again. Hitting that collection of nerves that made him blind with pleasure. Making him want to turn around and kiss Dean until he suffocated. He wanted to hold his brother. He wanted their hearts to beat in sync, skin to skin, soul to soul.

Dean seemed to hear him because he withdrew from his body and flipped Sam over so fast he hardly had time to comprehend what was happening before Dean was back inside him, his arms around Sam, lips glued together.

_Dean._

His brother’s name echoed dizzily in his head in time with every thrust.

_Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean._

Sam was so fucked.

Literally and figuratively.

Pun intended.

“Sam?”

Dean’s voice startled him.

“You okay?”

Sam nodded his head, eyes attempting to remember how to turn and meet Dean’s.

“Fucked out?” Dean said, his voice threaded with smugness and amusement.

Sam made a sound that could be construed as agreement or fuck you.

Dean’s laugh rumbled in his chest which was still cleaved to Sam’s. Sam could feel it like an electric shock through his system. He loved this idiot so much. Dean must be magic to make his cold cynical heart beat so frantically with love.

A soft kiss on his cheek. Like Dean could read his mind.

“We’re gonna fix it Sam. All of it.” Dean said.


	4. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who is Len Adams and what does he want?

Vincent Griffith sat back on his stool, mind’s eye returned from spying on the Winchesters. It was too bad…or maybe not; that they had had a rapprochement. They were five times as dangerous when they worked together. He knew their legend. The ancestors had told him stories. They had the secret to defeating all evil and they didn’t even know it. They thought it was blind luck that they’d gotten this far.

He wasn’t surprised that Sam Winchester had hung up on him. He _was_ the less trusting of the two after all. And the person he trusted least was himself. But he would tell Dean about the call, and then his brother would want answers. Meanwhile, ‘Len Adams’ could wait. He was holding all the aces after all.


	5. An Unexpected Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len Adams comes calling.

Genevieve knocked tentatively on the door of Sam’s study. He was busy, compiling his client list in order to divide it among the lawyers in his firm. He would be busy for a while, no time for lawyerin’. He smirked sadly at himself. He’d thought he wanted this life so bad. White picket fence, white collar job, house, car, 2.5 kids, a spouse. And now he had it.

But.

His soul still wasn’t satisfied. It was like there was an empty place that could only be filled with one thing. A thing that he’d had all along but didn’t appreciate until he almost lost it. He wanted that back. He wanted to take Dean’s love for granted; he wanted to know for sure that whatever happened. Whatever he did. Dean would be there to pick up the pieces and put him back together. It was his stone number one. And if he didn’t have that, he had nothing.

It was pretty cheesy to realize. He wanted to laugh at himself.

Maniacally.

“Mr. Sam?” Genevieve called softly from the door.

“Yeah?” Sam replied without looking up.

“Someone’s here to see you.”

“Who?”

“Says his name is Len?”

Sam’s head came up and he stared sharply at Gen.

“Who?” he asked eyes narrowed.

“Len Adams. He said he called you to make an appointment?”

Sam continued to stare, heart accelerating with anxiety.

“Where’s Dean?” he asked.

“Mr. Dean walked the kids to pre-school.”

“Okay then show him in. Take him to the den. Offer him some of my special tea. I’ll be right there.”

Sam’s special tea was simply Darjeeling laced with a little potion he’d cooked up with his assistant Missouri’s help. It was odorless, tasteless and  rendered any…magical enhancements shall we say…completely impotent. It was just a special precaution Sam liked to take with any potential friends or enemies.

He gave this ‘Len Adams’ ten minutes. Enough time for him to have taken at least a sip of the tea out of boredom if nothing else, before he stood up and went to join him.

He stopped at the door, studying his adversary. Tall, dark skinned, afro, confident man, hadn’t even touched his cup of tea. So cautious, expecting some form of attack. Maybe had some knowledge of Sam’s modus operandi. Sam let his wolf claws descend slightly, eyes changing to whiskey colored, teeth sharpening.

“Relax Sam Winchester. I come in peace.” Len said not even _looking_ at Sam.

“Why have you come here in the first place?”

“I’m the High Priest of Los Angeles witches and I was sent here by the ancestors to guide you in your quest.”

“Why would the ancestors be interested in my quest.”

“I’m just a messenger. They don’t tell me everything.”

“So what exactly _did_ they tell you.”

“You seek a woman. Her name is Missouri. We cannot get to her where she currently is. But you might. The ancestors propose that we join forces.”

“And why would I believe you?”

Len spread out his hands, “I have something you want. We want it too. There’s no down side.”

Len’s eyes slid to the doorway behind Sam, and he turned to see what had attracted the witch’s attention.

“Dean”, he said.

“Who’s your friend?” Dean asked, leaning on the doorway one ankle crossed with the other, looking like sex on legs with his old, well fitting jeans and Henley.

“Umm, it’s Len. Len Adams.”

Dean’s eyes moved from Len to Sam, “The one who called about Missouri?”

“Yeah”, Sam said turning to face Len again.

“It’s good to meet you Dean Winchester. It seems the lore on your extreme prettiness was not exaggerated.”

Dean snorted, “There’s lore about my looks?”

Len shrugged, “Among other things.”

“Well, this is all well and good Mr…Len Adams, but what the fuck do you want with us?”

Len Adams smiled.


	6. Approaching Eichen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Sam and Vincent make their way to Eichen House to find Missouri.

“Can we stop for snacks?” Sam said from the passenger side of the SUV. His foot had been jittering off and on since they left home. A fact that Dean had been studiously ignoring.

“We have snickers in the glove box and there’s a bottle of water in the cup holder.

Sam turned to look at him, eyes more yellow than hazel, “I need more than that if you don’t mind.”

“What big teeth you have my dear”, Dean drawled sardonically as he glanced at the glare on Sam’s face.

“Not just my teeth dude; my nails wanna be claws and I can feel myself wanting to growl.”

“Why?” dean asked swerving a bit in surprise.

“Well…I’m guessing that’s the Eichen effect”, Vincent said from the back seat.

“Eichen effect?” Dean asked glaring at him in the rearview mirror.

“Yeah; the place we’re going to; Eichen House? It’s used to keep Supernaturals contained. It’s infused with the power of spells and magic. When a supernatural approaches, they are unable to hide who they are.”

Dean glanced at Vincent again, brow furrowed, worry apparent in every line, “Does it hurt him?” he demanded.

Vincent just shrugged, “He can tell you better than me I suspect.”

“It’s fine. Dean. I’m just…really hungry”, the last part came out as a growl.

“Maybe we should have left you at home”, Dean said making Sam laugh.

“Seriously? You’re pulling that shit now?”

“What shit?”

“The Sam-Winchester-is-too-precious-for-this-world shit? Haven’t I showed you who I am enough already?”

Dean laughed bitterly, “Trust me Sam, I know you’re no delicate little flower.”

“Do you?”

“Yeah I know. I also know how you go into beast mode when this side of you comes out. I’m just trying to do what’s safest for everyone.”

“You need me.”

“Yeah well, maybe. maybe not. We’ll see.”

They glared at each other until Vincent shouted from the back, “Watch the road.”

Dean turned in at the gas station, pointing at the Sip n’ Gas there, “Knock yourself out”, he said with a grand gesture. Sam slammed out of the car and stomped into the supermarket, anger apparent in every line of his body.  Dean rolled his eyes and filled the car with fuel.

∞

“Gen?  Where did Papa and Daddy go?” Jasmine asked as she spooned her breakfast cereal. Genevieve didn’t really know what to tell them. To be honest, she had had no idea what the heavens was going on in this house for the past six months or so. If it wasn’t one thing, it was another. But at least the fathers were having relations again if the state of their sheets was anything to go by. That _had_ to be a good sign. This was a good gig; she didn’t want to lose it. And if things fell apart, she _might._ Probably not, since the children didn’t exactly have another mother figure and she knew too much of the Winchesters’ business for them to just…throw her away. But there was no guarantee of that. She preferred if they stayed together. She didn’t know what this trip was that they were on; but she had a feeling it was important. Whoever or whatever ‘Missouri’ was, they seemed to believe it could make or break them.

“Your fathers went off on a trip Jasmine. Now hush up and eat your cereal and then if you’re good we’ll go to the amusement park.”

“Yay!”, Jupiter yelled, raising his fist and spoon in victory.

“Okay okay, settle down chirren.”

∞

Sam was _hungry_. It wasn’t funny how hungry he was. He knew that when he hulked out, it caused his metabolism to increase. He wasn’t stupid.  What he didn’t understand was why now? Why here? And what did it mean? Was Vincent doing something to him? The man _had_ admitted to being a witch after all. For all Sam knew, fake Missouri had sent him. Witches didn’t want them to succeed. Witches didn’t want them to reverse this. Why was Vincent _here_?

He glanced out the window to see the man himself talking with Dean as the latter filled up the fuel tank. Vincent was standing too close to Dean for Sam’s liking. He never did like to witness even vague flirtiness directed toward Dean…and that was when they were on good terms. And not in beast mode. This witch was asking for trouble. Sam growled low in his throat, watching them.

He grabbed a bunch of potato chips, and pie for Dean, threw some money on the counter and marched out to go make Vincent take a sub step back from his brother. Both men looked up as they saw him coming and unconsciously took a step away from each other just from the look on his face.

“You alright Sammy?” Dean asked as Sam stepped his way.

“I’m fine”, he replied in a low voice, coming to stop right beside his brother, “You ready to go?”

Dean put the fuel pump back and turned around to smile at Sam, “Yeah. Let’s go get Missouri.”


	7. Entering Eichen House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gets there

Sam was bigger when he turned into whatever hybrid wunderkind he was. Dean had watched him throughout the journey, taking careful note of all the little changes.

The growling.

The lengthening teeth.

The possessiveness...

He was finding to his horror that - now that he had become accustomed to the whole 'you betrayed me and everything we stand for' thing - he was kind of turned on by his brother's behavior. It made him question all his life choices but here they were; months later and still together despite everything. His brother had become a monster and he was still here.

His mind traveled back to before they had thwarted the angels wanting to bring on the apocalypse. When he told Bobby that he'd rather kill his brother than watch him turn into a monster. So what did it mean that-.

Dean shook his head, cutting off that train of thought. Who would it help at this point?

"What is it?"

Sam's voice startled him. It was so much more gravelly when he was in beast mode and he could feel it all the way down to his toes.

Yep. Definitely turned on by monster!Sam. 

Excellent.

What an example he was to his children.

"Dean?" Sam said in that way that he had that made his name an imperative, a prayer and a benediction; reminding Dean that Sam was trying to talk to him.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you shaking your head?"

"I'm not."

"Yeah you-", Sam cut himself off with an irritated sigh, "We're not gonna do that Dean. Just fucking telling me what's wrong!"

_'Yeah sure Sam. I'll tell you all about how the gravel in your voice makes my dick hurt with how hard it gets. no big.'_

"Look Sam, I get that you're nervous and a little bit not human right now and this might be making you irritable. That's not the same as something being wrong."

"Sure. Patronize me why don't you? That always helps the situation." Sam's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Would you like me to read his mind?" Vincent asked from over in the back where they both had forgotten about him. Sam turned to stare at him eyes narrowed.

"You can do that?"he asked.

"Yeah. No biggie." Vincent leaned forward, "Shall I?"

"Fuck no!", Dean snapped, "Don't you dare."

Vincent leaned back with a sigh and a shrug, "He likes to play hard to get huh?" he commented to Sam. To Dean's surprise, Sam snorted his agreement. He side-eyed his brother viciously before glaring at Vincent through the rear view mirror.

"Well...I'm so glad you two are bonding over my stubborn insistence on the privacy of _my own mind_." he said.

Sam reached out, running a hand down Dean's side, "Aww, don't be like that baby. You know I respect you."

"Ugh, keep the PDA down would ya? I know you're brothers", Vincent said. 

It was Sam's turn to glare at the witch.

"Watch yourself witch", he said.

"Or what?" Vincent snorted.

Suddenly Sam arched forward, back bent almost in two, growling continuously as his teeth lengthened to their full extent. The car swerved across the road as Dean jerked the wheel in surprise. 

"Sam!"

"Don't worry." Vincent spoke over him, "It's the Eichen Effect. We're here."

Dean slammed on the brakes as a pair of gates appeared as if out of nowhere.

"Fuck! Were these here before?" he asked.

Vincent shrugged, opening his door. Dean shut off the engine and reached for Sam who was still bent over. Whatever he was going through looked painful.

"Sam" he whispered, resting fingers tentatively on his brother's neck. Sam sounded like he was hyperventilating.

"I'm fine", the creature who was formerly his brother growled, "Go see what the witch is doing."

Dean hesitated another minute but Sam pushed him away, "Go!", he said and Dean stepped out of the car.

Vincent was at the gate, conversing with somebody. Dean approached them slowly, wanting to hear what they were saying without being detected.

"Visiting hours are between one and two pm. You're too late, I'm sorry." A man in green scrubs was saying.

Vincent's hand was digging in his pockets and then he was throwing powder at the other's face while saying, "" _bah rah gah doh_ "

Green scrubs slid to the floor, dead or asleep, Dean couldn't tell. 

"Why did you do that? Not like he's the only guard in this nuthouse. You gonna take everyone out?" Dean snarked.

Vincent didn't respond, just reached down and touched Green Scrubs. The next thing Dean knew, he'd transformed from a six foot tall black man to a five foot six Indian guy. It was a mind fuck. Vincent quickly discarded his own clothes, unconcerned with the public nudity he was displaying and then wore Green Scrubs' clothes. And took his staff ID.

"I thought this would be a much better idea", he said straightening up to look impassively at Dean.

"You're a shape shifter?", Dean asked.

Vincent shrugged, "I am a witch. I know how to manipulate matter. Does that make me a shape shifter? I suppose technically it does." he said.

Dean sighed. Philosophizing was Sam's shit. All he needed was someone to point him in the direction of the bad guys.

"Now...we use your brother to get in."

" _What?!?_ "

"Your brother. He's our way in. You take one side, I take the other and we go in there and get him 'admitted'."

Dean opened his mouth to protest; but a part of him couldn't deny the genius of the plan. On the other hand. Sam. Sam was never bait. Dean was bait. Or some other not-Sam individual. That's how it always was. Doing things any different didn't sit right inside Dean's skin.

"Look. I'll be with him the whole way."

Dean snorted, "Yeah because I trust you so much."

Vincent inclined his head, "Listen, your brother is a big huge scary monster even when he doesn't have fangs. And I'm not looking to make an enemy of Dean Winchester. Let's just get this done."

The decision was taken out of his hands when Sam stepped between him and Vincent, "What do I gotta do?" he asked.

 


	8. Infiltration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam undercover

Nobody batted so much as an eyelash as they walked in dragging Sam between them. The woman at reception did look up, catch sight of Vincent's scrubs and looked right down again. Clearly they were used to people being hauled in off the street with no explanation. 

Vincent stopped at the desk, and smiled at the receptionist, name tagged Madison.

"Hey. Got a new patient whose wolfing out. Need to get him in a cell right quick. Could we skip the paperwork at the mo while we get him situated?"

Sam helpfully growled, head down but his claws clearly on display as Dean and Vincent held him up. Madison jumped back and gestured for Vincent to get going. For someone who worked at a facility stuffed to the gills with monsters she seemed pretty spooked. Vincent wasted no time hastening to comply though, turning down a corridor and dragging both Dean and Sam along.

"How do you know where you're going?" Dean whispered to him, looking around to ensure nobody was within earshot. Nobody human anyway.

Vincent snorted, "You think this is my first rodeo hoss?"

Dean sighed, not really enamored with the non-answer but knowing that maybe now wasn't the best time to beat some answers out of Vincent.

"There is a pathway that I can see. In front of me. A slight luminescence. I told you the ancestors led me to you? Well, they continue to show me where to go", Vincent said out of the blue much to both Dean and Sam's surprise. Sam even lifted his head to stare at Vincent, yellow eyes glowing. Vincent shrugged.

"You asked."

"Uh...huh", Was all Dean had to say. 

Suddenly they stopped at a door.

"Is this Missouri?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Vincent said.

"You don't-", Dean stopped himself took a breath and started again, "What does that mean?"

"The silence behind this door is thick", Vincent said. 

Sam straightened up from his slouch and stood on his own feet while Dean's brow furrowed.

"What is that supposed to mean? Not like you have super hearing or nothin' so why would you expect to hear what's behind that door."

"That's not what he means", Sam growled.

"Beg Pardon?" Dean asked feeling like he was the only sane person within miles.

"I can hear somebody breathing two doors down, your heartbeats, somebody walking on the floor above us. But I can't hear anything from that room. Not even breathing."

"So it's empty."

"No. It's just...silent", Sam said.

Dean gave up on both of them. Sam and Vincent considered each other.

"You think she's in there don't you?"

"Oh. I know she is."

"How do we get in then?"

Vincent shrugged, "We knock?"

They both continued to just stand there though so Dean sighed, pushed them aside and knocked on the door, "Hello? Anyone in here?" he asked.

A beat later, the door opened on its own.

" _Fuck"_ Dean whispered even as he stepped in the darkened room. Sam extended a hand to stop him but Dean dislodged it and took another step into the room. So Sam followed Vincent taking up the rear.

There was a woman sitting on the floor in the corner, head turned away from them. She had untidy hair, and her hospital scrubs looked all askew. 

"Missouri?"

"Dean. You came."

Dean jumped at the familiarity of her voice. It really was her. 

"Er, yeah. I came."

Missouri turned her head to look at him, and they stared at each other for a while, Sam and Vincent fading into insignificance. Then she smiled, so sadly that Dean wanted to go envelope her in his arms.

"You've come for me." she said.

"We have."

She shook her head.

"They waitin' for me." she said.

"Who? The ancestors?"

Missouri snorted, "Ain't got no time for them spirits. No. Not them. The devils are waitin'. They will kill me when I leave."

"We won't let them."

Missouri laughed, "Same old Dean. Always so full of hubris."

Dean gave an uncomfortable shrug, "Not sure what you mean by that but if it means I don't give up then yeah, that's me."

"We will go, because my time has come. But first. Sit. Let me tell you a story."

Dean looked at Sam, who nodded. Dean was about to look away when he did a double take. Sam was back to normal. No glowing eyes, no fangs, no claws.

"Sam?" he whispered.

His brother shrugged, "I don't know", he said.

Dean looked back at a fragile looking Missouri. She had been a powerful medium in their time. What was she here?

 


	9. What's Gonna Happen Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then what?

"What are you doing here?!?" a voice in the doorway made all three men turn. A woman was standing there, brown slicked back into a bun. Hands in her white lab coat pockets.

"We're uh...", Sam began briskly, "lawyers for this lady."

But then Missouri screamed pointing at the woman, "Beware!", she said.

Dean's demon killing knife of the Kurds was in his hand before anyone could blink. Sam was in fighting stance, claws out. Vincent lifted his hand and the woman fell to their feet.

Dean whirled around eyebrow raised, "What. Was that?"

"She's a demon." Missouri said.

They looked down at the woman, who seemed to be passed out. Dean didn't recall every seeing a demon knocked out. Had she smoked out and they didn't notice? 

Vincent moved toward her, hand still outstretched, "We have to get out of here fast. The spell won't hold her long."

Sam grabbed the knife from Dean's hand and plunged it into the nurse before anyone could so much as react, "We can't risk her following us", he said in explanation as Dean raised his eyebrows at him.

"Er yeah okay...but you know that you killed a nurse as well."

"Yeah probably should have used my psychic abilities with that one; but that only exorcises them. We don't know if they have a way to communicate between demons banished and demons here. it's too big a risk. this is too important to risk", he said.

Dean took a step forward, "Dial it back a bit...you said 'use your psychic abilities'? Are you saying those didn't die after the apocalypse?"

"I'm saying I've been drinking demon blood since we've been here." he looked up as his eyes met Dean's, "You wanted me to be honest with you. This is me being honest."

Their eyes remained locked to each other, blood dripping slowly from the knife; Missouri and Vincent fading into background noise. that is until Vincent cleared his throat.

"Can we stow the drama for later? We gotta get outta here now."

Missouri stepped forward, eyes on Dean, "You have come for me?"

Dean's eyes shifted from Sam to Missouri, "Yeah, we have come for you."

She turned to Vincent, "Do the spell", she said.

"What spell?" Dean asked.

Missouri ignored him, eyes fixed on Vincent. 

He removed some items from his pocket. A small knife, a bunch of herbs; dill, mugwort, angelica, betony and rue. From the same pocket he extracted a bottle of clear fluid and a small mortar and pestle.

"Wow, how deep is that pocket?" Dean snorted in amusement. Vincent gave him a quelling glance then went back to mixing a concoction; grinding the herbs in the mortar as he added tiny amounts of the liquid, all the while chanting under his breath. The resulting mixture was steaming, filling the room with mist. The mist solidified, settling in a human shaped cloud around Missouri. Then it seemed to just get absorbed into her body and she sagged with relief eyes closed.

"First time in years I been alone in my head", she said.

"We need to go", Vincent said.

Dean led the way, grabbing his knife from Sam. His brother gestured for Vincent and Missouri to follow Dean and then took up the rear, fangs out.

****

They made it to the car, no problem but the hairs on the back of Dean's neck were standing on end. He turned to Sam.

"We can't go home", he said.

"Yeah, no way we're bringing this around the kids. alternatives?"

Missouri stepped forward.

"I know where we need to go", she said.

"Where?" Dean asked.

She stepped toward the front seat of the car and slipped in.

"Drive", she said, eyes forward.


	10. Wyoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of part two.

There was a cloud of black smoke following them. It was high in the sky, looked just like a cloud except for how it was always right behind them on this windless, cloudless day.

"We got something on our tail", Dean said meeting Sam's eyes in the rear view.

"Yeah." Sam replied.

"Just drive", Missouri said unfazed.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"Wyoming", Missouri replied.

“Why Wyoming?” Dean asked as he changed gears.

Missouri fixed him with a look very reminiscent of the one she’d given him when he _hadn’t_ been about to put his legs on her table.

“Why do you think?” she asked.

Dean just raised his eyebrows at her.

“The demon trap”, Sam said from over at the back, “We’re going to…?”

“Trap a demon.”

Dean took his eyes right off the road to stare at Missouri in shock.

“Watch the road”, she snapped.

Dean could see Sam smiling in the back seat and narrowed his eyes at him in annoyance. His brother always _had_ enjoyed how Missouri pushed him around a little too much. Maybe it was because he couldn’t do it himself.

“Wyoming is quite a ways from here. It’s going to take almost two days to get there.”

“Better drive then boy”, was Missouri’s nonchalant retort.

∞

They stopped over at a Motel six in Utah for the night. Everyone was exhausted and Dean didn’t want to risk an accident whether or not they had a witch and a psychic in the car with them. Morning would come soon enough.

They chose the motel for a reason; the fixtures were made of pure iron and the walls were ingrained with salt. It was a hunter’s motel – established in 1950 by a hunter named Silver hunting the ghost of Lilly E. Gray. He had been permanently injured when the ghost threw him thirty feet in the air; lucky to be alive to be honest. So he’d settled down, built the motel as a sanctuary and a way station for hunters.

Missouri took the middle room with Sam and Dean on one side and Vincent on the other.

∞

Sam flopped down on the bed with a sigh as soon as they came back to their room after eating in the diner across the street. He watched Dean as paced around the room, divesting himself of clothing. Sam wondered when Dean would realize about the bed; that there was only a King instead of the two queens he’d asked for. Sam may or may not have had something to do with it. He wasn’t sayin’ nothin’.

Dean was naked at last, then he grabbed a towel and strode into the bathroom. Sam heard the shower turn on and debated with himself.

Should he go in or should he not?

He stood up and took his shirt off.

Then he sat down again, thinking hard.

The constriction in his pants caused by his erection was making it hard to think so he stood up again to take them off. He hesitated a bit before deciding his underwear might as well go too.

And now he was naked, and it was cold and he was kinda grimy. He jumped up and went to the bathroom door, testing to see if the door was locked.

It wasn’t.

So Sam twisted the knob and went in.

Dean was humming something as he showered. It sounded like Black Dog but Sam wasn’t really paying attention. He could see his brother’s silhouette behind the curtain and he felt his mouth water, teeth elongating slightly.

He needed to _touch_.

His hand stretched out without his permission and he was pulling back the curtain. Dean’s song stopped mid hum as he turned to face Sam in startlement.

“Sam wha-?” he began to say but then Sam stepped in the shower and further inquiries were overtaken by events…unless Dean wanted to continue the conversation _inside_ Sam’s mouth. His brother’s arms held him close, every single part of their bodies in contact.

Dean worked his arms between them, trying to create some space, maybe free his mouth. But Sam was normally strong.

When the lust took him though, he was unstoppable.

Dean slumped forward, giving up on trying to separate them. His hands snaked around Sam’s waist.

He wouldn’t have thought it possible but Sam held him even tighter.

Sooner or later, even Sam’s expanded lung capacity came to an end. By then Dean was quite light headed, from the kiss or lack of oxygen he wasn’t sure.

“What the fuck Sam?” he breathed.

“I’m sorry I just…” Sam hung his head in shame as water beat down on his hair, making it all wet and stringy, hanging in his eyes. He did feel sorry, but he was also aware of how he looked.

So dejected.

So sad.

The big brother in Dean, his forever nurturer, would never be able to resist.

He could almost count the seconds before Dean reached for-

Dean’s hand landed on his cheek, pushing his hair behind his ear and pulling him in.

“Hey”, Dean said as Sam buried his head against his brother’s shoulder, “It’s okay.”

Sam’s hand snaked around his waist and he held on tight.

“Make love to me?”he whispered in Dean’s ear.

“Yeah. Yeah okay”, Dean said soothingly.

He put an arm around Sam’s shoulder and led him out of the bath and into the bedroom. He took the towel off the rack and wiped Sam down before lowering him delicately onto the bed.

“Dean” he said reaching for his brother.

“Shh.”Dean said mving out of his reach, “It’s okay Sam, I got you.”

Sam dropped his hand down and settled on the bed, watching as Dean dried himself off and then started rummaging in his duffel searching for fuck knew what.

“What you lookin’ for Dean?” Sam asked affection weaving through his words.

“Lube”, Dean said shortly and then exclaimed in triumph, “There you are.”

He stood up, a transparent bottle in his hand.

“You ready for me Sam?” he asked.

“As I’ll ever be Dean.”

Dean stopped smiling suddenly and gave Sam a really serious look, “Tomorrow we trap demons Sam. We might not make it. _I_ might not make i-“

“You’ll make it Dean. I won’t let anything happen to you”, Sam said sitting up very fast.

“If I do-“

“You _will_ Dean. You _will_ make it. No ifs, no buts.”

Dean sighed, “I am trying t-“

“No last words Dean. We don’t need ‘em. We live or we die. Together.”

“And the kids Sam? What about the kids?”

Sam gave him a look, “The kids will be alright.” He said.

 

 


End file.
